(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring compass, and in particular, a measuring compass having a shape of a pencil and a protective cover to mount a marking leg and a pegging leg of the compass.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional measuring compass 1 having an upper end being the compass head 10 which is pivotally mounted to a pegging leg 11 and a marking leg 12. The compass head 10 could adjust the distance between the pegging leg 11 and the marking leg 12. The bottom end of the marking leg 12 is inserted with a pencil lead grip 13 which is a screw bolt 14 passing through a screw nut 140 such that the grip 13 is fastened. The bottom end of the grip 13 is fastened with a pencil lead 130. A positioning peg 110 is protruded from the bottom end of the pegging leg 11, and is used for positioning.
The top end of the compass head 10 is a handle 101. When in application, the radius of a circle is adjusted and the positioning peg 110 is positioned as the center point of the circle. The rotation of the handle 101 causes the marking leg 12 to draw a circle. The pencil lead 130 draws out the circular arc. However, the above-described measuring compass has the following drawbacks:
Conventional measuring compass always have the shape which could be easily identified as compass, and a box is needed to keep the compass. Accordingly, the compass is not conveniently carried from place to place. The pencil leads 130 used in conventional compass are always kept in another place. Therefore, when the pencil lead 130 is to be replaced, much time is wasted to look for the pencil lead.
In view of the above, the inventor has invented a measuring compass which could mitigate the above drawbacks.